Hope Is So Much Stronger Than Fear
by Lala Sharada
Summary: As two sisters start on a journey of healing and heartache, after their parent's deaths, Elsa comes to learn about the love she never fully understood, finally embracing love, hope and courage. Set in three different times throughout the movie.
1. I am small, and needy

**A.N: So, this is my first venture into Frozen territory and the first story I have posted in a long while. Hopefully, this marks the end of my drought and I will be posting a lot more other stories soon. **

**Now, I wanted to write this piece because, not only do I love Elsa and really wanted to dive into her for a little bit, but I also wanted to develop and flesh out the sister's relationship more. Especially when they reconcile after Anna saves Elsa and Elsa then unfreezes Arendelle. **

**It does start off very sad and I also have some memory/flashbacks in the second chapter, but there is a payoff at the end, so if you can stick with it through all of the angst, you'll be fine, my lovelies! **

**-This first chapter starts off in the beginning of the movie, after Anna and Elsa lost their parents, during the "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" sequence. **

* * *

><p>Anna was in a daze, as she shuffled down the hallway, having just returned from her parent's funeral. She'd been in an orphan for all of five days now, but, she could honestly say that the hardest part of it all wasn't when she'd first heard the news of her parent's death, as she'd crumpled to the floor in sobs, one of the maids rushing off to tell Elsa.<p>

Nor was it when she'd had to plan the funeral completely on her own, her older sister unavailable, unreachable and locked in her chambers.

And it wasn't when she'd overheard the mourner's concerned whispers behind her back about Elsa and what would become of the throne.

No, none of that compared to the hardest and most difficult part of this entire horrid experience; when Anna had stood alone at the gravesite after everyone else had gone. The site was completely cleared and she was forced to put her parent's to rest alone. Elsa should have been there, standing right beside her, sharing this great burden with her.

But, there was no one, and Anna had never in her life felt more alone than she did in that very moment. Her parents were gone, forever. Her older sister was far way, unreachable and apparently inconsolable, leaving Anna to deal with this tragedy by herself.

How in the world was Anna supposed to find courage in the midst of all this overwhelming darkness?

But, despite the sadness that consumed her being, Anna was an eternal optimist and with a heavy heart, she finally reached Elsa's chambers, her one and only goal since the end of the funeral that morning.

In an attempt to reach out to her, after knocking and offering her support to Elsa, Anna slid down to the floor against the door, lamenting about what they were going to do now.

Finally, she half-heartedly whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She'd lost count of how many times she'd asked Elsa that very same question over the years, hopefully trying to coax her out of her chambers. As expected, though Anna still hoped, there was no response.

The tears came fast and fresh then, Anna's quiet hiccups soon drowning out any attempts at speech. On the other side of the door, she thought she heard sounds of crying as well, although she couldn't be sure if it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Then, she faintly picked up a croaked, "Anna . . ." through the door.

Anna was so lost in her grief, she almost missed it, but once she realized that Elsa _did _finally say something, she quickly brushed away some of her tears. "Elsa?"

"Anna, I'm- I am here."

Hope lifted in Anna's chest, making her heart grow strangely warm. She couldn't quite express how wonderful that felt after crying so much for so long.

Anna turned to face the door and curled up against it, tucking her knees underneath her. "Elsa, please, come out and talk to me. We- we um . . . we need each other, now."

She heard a long, wearisome sigh, then Elsa's voice, "I know, Anna, I know. Um . . . I just-"

"No!" Fearing her hopes would soon be dashed, Anna cut her off, a sudden flood of anger and frustration overtaking her. She curled her fist and banged on the door, her voice breaking down in to sobs as she continued, "Don't you dare tell me to go away, Elsa! I can't! I won't! I need you and we're all alone . . . I can't do this by myself."

"Anna-"

Anna whimpered, "Please, _please, _Elsa, come out here. Or let me in. I just- _I need you._"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I can't."

* * *

><p>The cracks and breaks in Elsa's heart only grew and then finally shattered as she heard her little sister crying out for her on the other side of the door. There was heartbreak, grief, guilt and depression all swirling around inside of her. As a physical expression of her internal storm, another stream of ice shot from her hand, skidding across the floor and leaving a cold white icy trail in its wake. It joined the flurries of snow that swirled about her room and the icicles that were growing along the ceiling. The window was frosty and foggy despite the nowhere-near-ready-for-snow weather outside.<p>

Elsa wanted- no, _needed_- to go to Anna and comfort her, or just cry with her.

But mostly, she wanted to wrap Anna up in her arms and rub her head and softly whisper, "Courage," into her ear. Anna needed her and Elsa really couldn't stand being alone, not right now, not with a sister who shared in her grief waiting right outside the door.

But she couldn't. No matter how her heart ached and wished different, she could _not _hurt Anna.

As she watched the dagger of ice come to a stop against the far wall, she was reminded it was for that very reason she couldn't come out of her room. Her cursed icy powers prevented her from ever touching Anna and especially with her emotions in such a fragile and unpredictable state, who knows how much she could hurt Anna this time if she dared venture out to comfort her.

So, Elsa let her sister cry until she wore herself out, finally getting up and leaving about an hour later.

For Elsa, it was many hours later, when the dark of night had descended over the kingdom and the moonlight filled her chambers that she finally unfolded herself and stood up. Her legs were shaky and wobbly, after not eating anything for the past few days and being in such an uncomfortable position for so long, but she took slow steps over to her vanity to change clothes. The dress she was wearing was damp and cold, after making it snow so many times and the amount of melting ice on the floor, it was a wonder she wasn't drenched.

Lighting her night candle, she looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at her reflection. Her naturally pale skin was even paler; almost snow white, making her look sick. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, the dark circles underneath them standing out against her pale skin, tear stains ran down her face. Bringing up a hand to undo her hair, she realized some of it had come loose from its bun and a couple strands were loose, some of her white blonde hair falling down over her forehead and brushing her shoulders. It looked messy and unkempt, as if she'd been pulling at it all day.

With a sharp twist in her stomach and an intake of breath, she realized this was the face of grief and depression. Looking in to her eyes, she was shocked to find that something didn't look right, like she was dead herself. There was no light, no spark in her eyes, just swirling inky blue depths that refused the light of day.

After changing into her night dress and running a brush through her hair, she made her way over to her bed and sat down on the side. Giving off a long sigh, she bit her lip to hold back the tears that stinged at the corners of her eyes. She was so tired of crying, having not stopped since having heard of her parent's death, and she was sure Anna hadn't stopped either.

_Oh, Anna . . ._

With another stab of guilt to her already broken heart, Elsa lie down on the bed, clutching her pillow in her arms, holding it to her stomach and curling her body up around it.

How were they ever going to get past this?

_**Take a look at my body  
>Look at my hands<br>There's so much here  
>that I don't understand<strong>_

_**Contempt loves the silence  
>It thrives in the dark<br>With fine winding tendrils  
>that strangle the heart<strong>_

_**I'm a slow dying flower  
>frost killing hour<br>The sweet turning sour  
>and untouchable<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The lyrics above are from Natalie Merchants song, <strong>_**My Skin. **_**It is an absolutely fantastic song and I recommend it completely. But, I used this song to represent Elsa, because I think the songs relates to her very well and it fit superbly with this chapter, so there ya go. **


	2. Hold me, wrap me up

**A.N: This chapter takes place two years after their parent's death and includes Elsa's memories, which are **_**italicized. **_

**Okay, so once I started writing about kid!Elsa and her parents, I just couldn't stop and it kind of took over the chapter, lol. You'll see what I mean. I am an older sister myself, and so I put that into Elsa and her feelings on being a new big sister. It really is a sort of universal code for all big sisters, at least. Something just changes in you when that younger sibling is born. I'll never forget how amazing it was to hold my younger siblings for the first time. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the response to this! I am completely floored and happy for all of your alerts, faves and reviews! Thank you so much! : )**

* * *

><p>Gazing out the open window of her bedroom, Elsa's eyes were clouded over with memories as the day of Anna's birth unfolded before her. Coloring the canvas of her mind with vividly strong, yet fuzzy images, the day had been a very important one and marked a special time in her life, but it had also happened back when she was so young. But, she still remembered her mother's soft voice and her father's warm laugh, those little things and details still came through so clearly.<p>

Recalling her excitement and joy over being a new big sister, Elsa let the memory play out in her mind's eye . . . . .

_Elsa climbed eagerly up onto the bed, coming to rest up against the pillowed headboard with her back and legs straight. Her mother, being tired but happy and glowing with a mother's glow, was stretched out under the covers beside her._

_Elsa's father approached her with baby Anna in his arms. _

"_Now, Elsa you must remember to hold up your sister's head, like this," he instructed her, demonstrating the proper way to hold Anna. _

_She nodded in understanding, reaching out for Anna as the king lowered the swaddled newborn into her arms. _

_The mid wife had been nervous about letting Elsa hold Anna, but her parents had reassured her that it would be fine and was something that the three-year-old would be able to handle._

_Anna's tiny strawberry blonde head was put in the crook of Elsa's arm and the rest of her body lay in her lap, Elsa put her other arm over Anna's stomach. _

"_Hi, Anna," Elsa quietly whispered, gazing down into her sister's face with wonder. She was so excited to be a big sister! She couldn't wait to play with Anna when she got bigger and they were going to share bedrooms, too. They could have sleepovers every night and play all day long and make so many snowmen! _

_There was something that stirred in Elsa's heart as she continued to study Anna; there was warmth and love blooming in her chest, an undeniable connection forming between them already. There was also a sense of protectiveness and responsibility that she couldn't quite understand the depths of yet, but it was still there and Elsa shifted her body slightly, unconsciously trying to somehow shield Anna. _

_She made to draw her knees up and get a tighter hold on Anna, when a hand rested on her knee and she looked over at her mother, whom was putting a stop to her movements. _

_Mother gave Elsa a small smile, one of reassurance. "It's okay, sweetie."_

_Elsa lowered her knees and looked down at Anna again to make sure she wasn't bothered. _

_Smiling, Elsa leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her little sister's soft forehead. "I love you, Anna." _

_Her parent's shared a meaningful look over the top of Elsa's head, her mother's eyes watery with emotion. _

_Suddenly, Elsa piped up, "Can Anna sleep in my room?"_

_Father chuckled, as he sat down beside her on the side of the bed. "No, sweetheart, she'll sleep in our room with us tonight."_

"_But, when can Anna sleep in __**my **__room?"_

"_We have to wait until she's a little older, Elsa, when she's ready to sleep in a big girl bed. Do you remember when you got your bed for your birthday?" Father explained._

_Elsa nodded, remembering how for her third birthday this past year, she'd been granted a large four poster bed and her own room. "So I have to wait all the way till she's three?"_

"_Yes, Elsa," Father confirmed._

"_But that's gonna take so long," she whined. Looking down at Anna, Elsa softly patted her sister's stomach, remembering to be gentle so as not to hurt her. "Grow faster, Anna!" she demanded. _

_Her parents laughed at her childish antics, heartened by the way Elsa clearly cared for Anna. _

"_Well, if Anna can't sleep in my room, can I sleep with her?" Elsa inquired, eager to spend more time with her baby sister. _

"_What do you mean?" Mother asked._

"_I can sleep in Anna's baseenetty with her and we can have a sleepover!" Elsa was practically bouncing in her seat now, excitement taking over. _

_Father reached over and took Anna out of her arms, to which Elsa had no complaint, wanting to convince her parents to let her sleep with Anna tonight. _

"_I don't know about that, Elsa," Father said. _

"_But, please! I'll be quiet and good, I promise. I won't wake her up or anything. Please?" she pleaded with them, looking between her father and mother and hope rose within her when she noticed Mother's lips twitch up in to a small smile. _

"_I'm sure it'll be fine for tonight, Walter."_

"_Are you sure, Ellenor? I want you to be able to rest, dear."_

"_If Elsa stays quiet and she doesn't bother Anna, it'll be okay," Ellenor looked at her daughter, confirming with her that she would do as asked and behave for the night._

_Elsa nodded her head eagerly, "Yes, I'll be good."_

"_Okay, then."_

_Elsa smiled, so very happy to sleep over with Anna. _

_Later that night, Elsa entered her parent's chambers with an armful of blankets and pillows she had brought for herself. After her father had explained to her that Elsa would not, in fact, be able to fit inside the bassinet with Anna, Elsa had agreed to sleep on the floor beside it, instead. _

_She made two trips from her bedroom to her parent's room, taking blankets and pillows off her bed and bringing along her three most favorite stuffed animals to sleep with. _

_Mother helped her make a pallet on the floor with Elsa's blankets and pillows, while Father fed Anna her last bottle of the night._

"_Okay, Elsa, are you all tucked in?" Ellenor asked, making sure that her daughters stuffed animals were all in bed with her._

_Elsa nodded, sighing happily as Walter walked over and put Anna in her bassinet beside Elsa. The baby had just been burped and was comfortable in her long infant night dress. _

_Walter put a blanket over Anna and kissed her good night then knelt down to kiss Elsa on the cheek. _

"_Good night, my princess."_

_Elsa giggled, rubbing her cheek. "Daddy! You're mustard tickles."_

"_My mustard?" he repeated, confused.  
><em>

"_That scratchy thing on your face," Elsa pointed out, meaning his thick mustache._

"_Oh, well then how about I tickle you some more," Walter leaned over and pressed light raspberries to Elsa's face and cheeks, making her laugh loudly as she tried to scramble away from him. _

_But, Walter had the advantage, being bigger and stronger and using his hands to pin her down. It wasn't until Elsa was breathless that he stopped and sat back up, wiping his mouth. _

_Giving off a very satisfied grin at Elsa's state of joy and laughter, he suddenly was aware of a piercing gaze boring into him. Apprehensive, he turned to face his wife, whom looked anything but pleased._

"_Would you like to calm her down, now? She's supposed to be going to sleep, Walter," she chastised him._

_He shrugged his shoulders, none too apologetic, "Heh, sorry, my love." _

_Rolling her eyes, Ellenor shooed him away and once her little whirlwind of a daughter was calmed down, she offered to sing her a lullaby._

"_Yes, please, Mommy. I love it when you sing," Elsa snuggled down in to her pillows, reaching out for her stuffed husky and hugging it to her side. _

_Mother took a breath before she started singing, and when she did, Elsa was instantly captivated. Her voice was smooth and light, soft with love and quiet like a lullaby should be. It was a moment that was reserved only for Mother, Elsa and Anna, as if she were singing to the two of them alone, like they were the only two little girls that mattered in the whole wide world. _

_Though Elsa could not understand the emotional and historical depth of the song's words, she still instinctively understood that it was reverent and felt that it was something to be remembered, as if it were a song she should later memorize herself. _

_As Ellenor finished her song, Elsa was just drifting off and even Anna had quieted in her bassinet. She brushed a kiss atop her baby's heads and then turned in for the night, crawling into bed beside her husband. _

_It was hours later, when Elsa was pulled from a deep sleep by some whines and gentle stirrings coming from inside the bassinet. Quickly shaking off her tiredness, she rose to stand and peeked at her little sister. Anna was awake, making little whiny noises that Elsa wasn't quite sure were real cries. _

_What was the word her mother had used to describe those baby sounds?_

_. . . . Fussy! That's what it was! Anna was just being fussy. _

_Though her first instinct would have been to get her parent's, Elsa remembered her promise to keep quiet and that Mother needed her rest. Fighting with herself over which course of action to take, she finally figured that she could handle this on her own, since Anna was okay for the most part. Her independent streak was taking shape and she wanted to show her parent's how great of a big sister she could be._

_Elsa crooned softly to Anna, putting her hands on the side of the bassinet. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here, you're okay." _

_Anna's big blue eyes swept over in the direction of Elsa's voice and she seemed to be soothed, not making quite as much noise. _

_Elsa suddenly noticed the lights outside the large castle window, the Northern Lights coloring the inky black sky with bright greens and light blues, the stars looking like shining diamonds against the colorful display. _

_Looking back down at Anna, she said, "The skies awake, so you're awake, huh?" _

"_Do you like the lights?" Elsa smiled eagerly down at her. "Watch this, Anna! I have magic." _

_Drawing forth her powers, she created a small ball of icy blue energy in her hands, Anna's gaze was immediately drawn to it and she seemed transfixed, going still and watching the light dance across Elsa's face as it sparkled and expanded in Elsa's hands._

"_Okay, here we go," Elsa whispered. Taking the ice ball, she brought up the snowflake design in her mind's eye and held on to that image, thrusting the ice up on to the ceiling with both hands. _

_It recreated the intricate snowflake pattern through her ice shards and light blue glittering snowflakes cascaded down over the two sisters, as the spectacle glowed above them. _

_A small smile curved up Anna's tiny lips and she cooed happily, as Elsa smiled proudly next to her, happy on a job well done. _

_They both watched the snowflake of ice dance above them for awhile, neither seeming to mind the chill growing in the room from Elsa's powers. Elsa made it change color a couple of times, changing it to different shades of blue, that Anna found delightful._

_When Elsa was done with the show, she dissipated the snowflake; it was gone in the blink of an eye. Turning her attention back to Anna, she reached her hand in to rub Anna's soft tufts of hair, "Nighty-night, Anna."_

_But then, just as she pulled her hand back, Anna thrust her own hand forward and grasped on to one of Elsa's fingers, holding it tight in her grip. _

_Elsa gasped, shocked at Anna's sudden move. But then she relaxed and seeing that Anna's wide-eyed gaze was once again floating in her direction, she held on to her sister's hand and hummed softly to her, as she tried to recall the lullaby their mother had put them to sleep with. The song ended up becoming strange and jumbled and Elsa stared humming a couple of nursery rhymes instead, but either way Anna eventually drifted off back to sleep and her hold soon became slack as she shut her eyes. _

_After waiting and making sure Anna was asleep, Elsa gave off a long satisfied sigh and lay back down on her pallet, snuggling up with her stuffed animals. _

_She couldn't wait to tell her parent's all about it in the morning. _

* * *

><p>It was two years later after her parent's death, as Elsa stared out of her open bedroom window, lost in her thoughts and memories. Chin in her hands, she gave off a long sigh. Thinking back on Anna's birth and those days when they'd been young and happy always stirred up a sense of warmth and love in Elsa's heart.<p>

Memories that included her parents, especially, weren't all that difficult to dwell on anymore. There were still some memories, even now, that hit her hard and fast and she had no control over the tears that fell then. Each day their passing became a bit little easier to bear and she held on to the hope that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Already suffering from her own bouts of depression and anxiety issues, it only grew worse and nearly detrimental to her after her parent's passing, and it was hard for Elsa to find courage in the midst of her endless wanderings in the dark. There had been days where she never even moved from her bed, lying curled up underneath the covers and crying until she had no more tears left to cry. Those had been very dark, sad times, where she had no one but herself to rely on to get through the day.

Elsa remembered the first day that she'd realized such hope did exist and that there could be a life after her depression . . . . .

_It was months and months after the funeral and Elsa only ventured out of her chambers for food, to use the bathroom and sometimes late at night, she'd visit the library when she couldn't sleep and read to her heart's content._

_That day, she'd just returned from the kitchen for lunch and as she walked down the hallway, she heard Anna coming down the other way, hearing the swish of her dress as she drew nearer. _

_Elsa froze, terrified to meet Anna. She'd spoken to her minimally over the past few months, only when she absolutely needed to and had physically seen Anna very little. She'd have to bid Anna a quick hello, say she was sick and then dart back to her room. _

_As Elsa made to rush around the corner, she suddenly stopped short, realizing that Anna wasn't coming any closer and that she was . . . singing? _

_Anna was __**singing. **_

_Elsa held her breath, not daring to make a sound to alert Anna to her presence and stayed where she was. _

_Anna's voice floated to her around the corner, sweet and light, she actually sounded happy. Elsa realized that Anna must be standing at the window, looking out over the grounds. _

_With a shock, Elsa realized that she couldn't recall the last time she heard Anna sing. It was a gift she had been blessed with by their mother, whom also had a lovely voice. Her sister usually sang when she was happy and for Elsa, she took it as a heartening sign that Anna was okay, or at least getting there. _

_Elsa had lost count of how many times she'd heard Anna singing quietly to herself over the years. She remembered at the dinner table specifically, her mother had always reprimanded young Anna for singing under her breath. She really did have a wonderful voice, it was powerful when the song called for it and could also be soft and light, as it was right now._

_Elsa closed her eyes and let Anna's melodious singing voice wash over, some part of her heart mending itself back together. It was hope and happiness that suddenly overwhelmed her, it being a soothing balm to her battered and bruised heart. Eyes still closed, she unconsciously swayed back and forth, enjoying Anna's song greatly. _

_A smile crept its way on to her face, her heart lifting inside her chest for the first time in a long time. And for a moment, the frigid breath that constantly haunted her was gone, forgotten, and instead replaced with a feeling of warmth deep in her belly. _

_Elsa realized that if Anna could make it through this, then so could she. An untapped source strength she didn't know she had grew within her and she welcomed it, wanting to raise herself out of this dark pit of despair._

_She stood there, eyes closed for some odd moments more when Elsa suddenly realized that Anna had stopped singing. _

"_Elsa?"_

_Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, caught off guard and greeted with Anna's curious face as she stood before her. _

"_Oh!" Elsa said, scrambling for an excuse, for she was sure this looked very strange. Standing alone the middle of the hallway, eyes closed, listening to unheard music._

"_Um, hello, Anna." She gave her a quick nod and then began to edge past her, making for a quick escape. _

"_Wait, Elsa, please," Anna called after her as Elsa was about to disappear around the corner._

_Elsa stopped and with a smile, turned back to her, "You have such a lovely voice, Anna. Please, don't ever stop singing."_

_Anna couldn't come up with a response, too surprised and not realizing that she'd been overheard. _

_But then, Elsa was gone and Anna was left alone once again._

_Elsa entered her chambers with a smile still on her face. It felt great to do so after so many long months of depression. _

_Feeling inspired and randomly energized, she quickly crossed her room and threw open the curtains, letting the sunshine stream into her room. Unlocking the window, she opened it and the spring breeze wafted in, bringing with it the smell of fresh grass and blooming flowers, along with the tangy taste of the salty sea air. _

_Elsa sat down on the cushioned bench below the window and let it all wash over, feeling the warmth spread all the way down to her toes and flooding her entire being. It was hope. It was happiness. It was __**courage. **_

_Everything she wasn't sure she'd ever feel again after her parent's death. _

_If she'd been paying close enough attention, she would have realized that instead of her fingers being their usually icy numbness, her fingertips instead tingled with warmth. _

* * *

><p>Elsa was brought out her reverie, alerted to a sound outside in the hallway. Turning away from the window, Elsa heard Anna walking past and was pleasantly happy to hear that she was singing. The same feeling that she'd felt years ago infected her heart at Anna's voice, as it carried on down the hallway.<p>

Maybe it was Elsa's imagination, but she could've sworn that Anna's voice grew louder as she passed by her door, as if she possibly stopped for a minute and sung to a closed door, knowing Elsa was able to hear her.

Elsa balked at the thought, wondering why Anna would do something like that and why she would make such an effort.

Figuring it was all in her head; she turned back around and smiled quietly to herself. Remembering the rekindling of her hope that day and having only grown in her courage and strength since then, she grasped onto the hope once more. She needed its steadfast reminder that no matter what, whatever the future might hold that she could make it through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, so did you guys know that the King of Arendelle was modeled after a younger version of Walt Disney? And that even his voice actor sounded like a younger adult Walt? That like, the animators and writers really tried to make a bunch of similarities between the King and Mr. Disney himself, to pay homage to him?<strong>

**Cuz, that's the reason why I named the King, Walter, after Walt Disney. ; )**

**Check it out on Disney's Frozen wiki page, it's actually pretty cool. Also, Walter is an acceptable royal medieval name, so it just fit. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment and the final chapter will be posted soon. Would you guys maybe like a sequel to this? Because, I'm thinking about writing one! **


	3. Be my friend, warm me up

**A.N: This last chapter takes place at the end of the movie, after The Great Thaw.**

* * *

><p>"Wow! So you have ice powers! Elsa, that is so cool!" Anna was a bouncing ball of energy, excited and overjoyed and having yet to come down from her natural high.<p>

Arendelle was unfrozen, back to its previous balmy summer weather, and they'd just bid a goodbye to Kristoff and Sven after having made it inside the castle gates. Olaf, after many promises made and plenty of placating, had agreed to stay outside with them, while the two princesses went inside the castle to catch up and talk for a much needed bonding session.

"How did this happen? Is this why you were always locked away in your room? Why didn't you tell me? Did Mother and Father-?"

"Anna, please, I will tell you everything in just a moment," Elsa promised her. She tugged on Anna's arm, trying to reign her in. "Please, calm down."

"Okay, okay."

They walked up the stairs and once they reached the proper floor, Elsa was a little confused on where to go next.

But, Anna had the solution as she pulled Elsa eagerly over to her chamber door. "Let's go to your room, Elsa!"

"Right, okay," Elsa stamped down the natural instinct that rose up within her to turn Anna away from the door and forced a smile on her face instead.

Opening the door, they entered the room, Anna looking around curiously. She took a seat by the unlit fire place, sitting down on one of the couches with a long winded sigh.

When Anna spoke her voice had lost most its pep and she seemed instantly sobered, filled with quiet reflection. "I remember when you and I used to share rooms."

"Yeah, that was such a long time ago." Elsa sat down next to her, giving off the same type of sigh as her sister.

"What happened, Elsa?"

Elsa took a moment to gather herself together. She knew exactly what Anna was asking about.

"Well, I . . ." she stopped short, just now realizing that her lead into for this particular tale no longer had any origin. "Anna, your hair," she whispered, shocked and bewildered, but not at all surprised.

"What?" Anna panicked, grabbing at her braids and looking them over. "Is my hair turning white again?"

"No, no," Elsa calmed her. "It's the white streak. It's gone. When you defrosted after saving me, it must have disappeared."

"It is?" Anna frowned, bringing up a hand to run over her strawberry blonde hair. "But, I thought I was born with it?"

"That's actually where my story starts, Anna. You see the white streak that was in your hair. That came from me."

"How?"

"You were five-years-old and we were playing in the ballroom, just like always. I was making it snow, and we made an Olaf and went ice-skating. I was making these large snow mounds for you to jump on, but then you started moving too fast and I couldn't catch you in time. I shot an ice beam at you and hit you in the head by accident. That's where your white hair came from." Despite the fact that everything had turned out alright in the end and Elsa had finally found a way to control her powers, the wave of guilt that washed over her features was unmistakable.

"I was so scared, because your body was ice cold and you weren't waking up. Father took us all to the Valley of the Living Rock in hopes of healing you. The troll mage did heal you, but he replaced all of your memories of my powers with false ones, so you would never remember that I had them. That's why I could never tell you, because I was a danger to you."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna reached out to comfort her sister, taking her hand in her own. She'd never imagined that it could be something as awful as that. Elsa had been forced to carry around this burden for so long, now. The guilt and despair in her dark blue eyes was piercing, and Anna didn't miss how Elsa's hand flinched at her touch.

"It's okay, Elsa."

Elsa gave her a watery smile, "It is now." She squeezed Anna's hand back.

As Anna processed everything she'd just been told, she still had another question. "So, the thing with the gloves? The forced isolation? Cutting yourself off from everyone?"

Knowing where Anna was going, Elsa nodded her head quickly. "Yes, it was all Father's idea. He was the one who first gave me my gloves. I was born with these powers, but as I got older they became harder to control. When I was twelve . . . that was when I became too afraid to touch anyone for fear of accidentally freezing them."

Anna remembered that time. Though Elsa never came out to play with her anymore, at least for awhile there, they'd had dinner together as a family every night and she'd also known that Elsa had interacted with their parents on a consistent basis. Whenever her mother or father couldn't be found, she'd instinctively known that one of them was with Elsa. She'd figured it out one day when she heard her mother softly singing to Elsa in her bedroom as she passed by. But then, when Anna was about nine, all of that had changed and Elsa became nothing more than a ghost that haunted the castle. What little Anna did see of her, had suddenly become practically non-existent, and she'd overheard her parent's discussing something very seriously quiet in Father's study late at night.

It was after her parent's death, that Elsa had been completely unreachable. A small twinge of anger and resentment twisted in Anna's stomach at the thought. She looked to Elsa, scrutinizing her, wondering how she could have abandoned her one and only sister like that.

As was her nature, Anna didn't waste any time beating around the bush. "Elsa . . . what about when Mother and Father died? Why didn't you come to the funeral?" Though her voice was still light and curious, Elsa couldn't help but notice Anna's hard undertone as she took away her hand and placed it in her own lap.

Elsa swallowed, knowing her sister would think her a coward and that they were treading into stormy waters. "It was very difficult for me to deal with their passing, Anna."

"Yeah, it was difficult for me, too," Anna couldn't help but interject.

"I know it was, Anna."

"How could you know?" Anna's voice was sharp and piercing, clearly feeling very angry, hurt and upset. "You were locked in your chambers all day and night. You listened to me cry and didn't even move a muscle! I needed you and you weren't there." Her words hit home, striking Elsa with each blow, like an anvil on her heart.

Elsa returned Anna's steely eyed gaze with her own overwhelmingly sad one, "I'm so sorry, Anna," she cried, tears welling up. "I know it was hard for you and I am so sorry for _everything_ that I put you through. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry." Elsa couldn't possibly convey her feelings in any other way than through her tearful pleas. "I hope you can forgive me one day. I truly am sorry, Anna."

Elsa continued unbidden, not allowing Anna a chance to respond and needing her to understand. "My powers are tied directly to my emotions, so if I'm angry I make an ice dagger, or when sad, I build up a snowstorm in my room. If I had attended the funeral in _that _sort of emotional state, I'm sure I would have killed everyone there. I was so sad and angry and confused. It would have been awful, Anna."

Anna was stricken, stunned into silence, not realizing the enormous depth of Elsa's powers. Until this moment, she hadn't understood how hard it must have been for Elsa to live that way and the lengths she went to keep herself in control.

As Elsa took a deep calming breath and wiped at her eyes, Anna quietly said, "I was really angry at you for a long time about that. I didn't understand how you could do something like that, just abandon me. But now," she reached out for Elsa's hand again, squeezing it in comfort, "I get it, Elsa. You were just trying to protect me by putting a barrier between us."

Elsa gave her a small smile, happy that she understood. "Father and Mother had always been the buffer between us growing up. And with them gone, I didn't know any other way to control myself around you, but to lock myself in my room."

Anna nodded, biting her lip. "It still really sucked."

Elsa choked out a sputtering laugh, bringing a smile to Anna's face. "It really did."

Both girls shared a meaningful look and taking a beat to come back together, Anna finally revealed, "You know, I sang for you all the time after Mother and Father died."

"What?"

"Do you remember that day sometime after, when I caught you in the hallway and you told me to never stop singing?"

Elsa nodded fervently, that day had been special for her, too.

"Elsa, you looked so calm and happy and for a second I saw the _real _you. It felt like that, anyway. Like, I was seeing a side of you that I'd never seen before. And then I realized that you'd been listening to me and that must have been why you were so happy."

There were tears in Elsa's eyes, ones of joy, as Anna continued, "So, I started singing everywhere I went around the castle, in hopes of you hearing me. It seemed to help you and it really helped me, too, so I just sang as loud as I could."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa's tears spilled over, her heart full in a way that it never had been before. Despite the ordeal the two sisters had just been through and Anna having risked her life multiple times for Elsa over the course of the past two days, she said, "I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Of course, Elsa, you _are _my sister. And like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Still gripping Anna's hand in her own, Elsa squeezed it gently, trying to convey all of the love she held for Anna in that one gesture. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled warmly at her.

Returning the smile, Anna said, "So, I should probably tell you my story, too."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yes, please, I want to know more about this mysterious Kristoff of yours."

She was surprised to see that Anna was blushing, her cheeks blooming with pink and her light freckles almost disappearing underneath such a deep shade. "Do you like him, Anna?" Elsa ventured further.

"I don't know," Anna wrung her hands together. "I think I might love him. Maybe?" she questioned.

Then, "Probably," she confirmed.

Elsa's confused frown was replaced with laughter at Anna's response. "Well, then, get on with your story."

So, Anna told her about racing off after the coronation ball was ruined, meeting Kristoff and Olaf, the entire journey she'd taken to get to Elsa's ice palace and then quickly going over the visit with the trolls and eventually closing out her tale with Hans's betrayal.

"And then I realized that Kristoff loves me and that I need _him_ to kiss me, instead of Hans. But, when I made it out into the storm, I had a choice. Either I could go to Kristoff and save myself . . . or go to you and rescue you. And well, you know the rest," she shrugged, all nonchalant, as if Anna was simply describing the weather instead of the single most important event in both of their lives.

Elsa looked to her in wonder, still trying to absorb everything Anna had done for her, finally saying, "Anna, you are amazing."

Anna nudged Elsa's shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself."

Throwing away every instinct she had telling her not to do so, Elsa scooted closer to Anna and drew an arm around her shoulders. Turning Anna to face her, she rested her forehead against Anna's and looked her straight in the eye. Taking her hands and holding on to both of them, Elsa took a deep, steadying breath.

"I make this vow to you, then. To never lock myself away again or hide any longer. To be the big sister I've always wanted to be. And to always build a snowman with you."

Elsa smiled, Anna's face filling her vision. She could see the tears in Anna's blue-green eyes and then she let go of her hands and threw her arms around Elsa, hugging her tight.

"Vow accepted, Elsa," Anna whispered in to her ear. "I forgive you."

Elsa squeezed her back tighter, elated and finally at peace for the first time in a long time.

Anna drew back from the embrace, both girls dabbing at their eyes and both feeling like their slate was wiped clean. All of their wounds were open and though some still bled, their scars would be born proudly. This was a new beginning for the both of them, an entirely new way of life. One that would be open and honest, loving and gracious as they rediscovered what once was lost to them all those years ago as children.

Suddenly, Anna piped up. "Well, I do believe we have a snowman of our own to attend to, Elsa."

"Oh, yeah," Elsa blinked, trying to remember the dozens of promises they'd made Olaf. "I don't even remember what we promised him."

"I think it had something to with hot chocolate."

Elsa nodded, thinking. "I should probably also explain to our subjects why I just set off an eternal winter over the entire kingdom."

Anna giggled, "Yeah, that too."

The two stood up together and without batting an eye, Anna looped her arm through Elsa's and they left the room side by side.

Elsa marveled at how easy the motion had been, like they'd been linking arms together for years, instead of this being the first time the two sisters had been so close to each other in ages. Elsa was not only getting used to touch, but found herself welcoming of it as well, slowly starting to turn her way of thinking around and breaking down that mental block.

Elsa felt buoyed by all of the hope and love blooming and taking root in her heart. It was refreshing, renewing and an all around a source of strength for the Snow Queen. For the first time in forever she truly felt ready to face the world, her courage only doubled by the sister at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, just so we're all clear on this, it turns out I used three songs within this story. The chapter titles came from Sia's, <strong>_**Breathe Me**_**, then Natalie Merchant's, **_**My Skin**_** make it's one and only appearance in the first chapter, and Paradise Fear's, **_**Battle Scars**_** was the reason for the stories title. **

**I listened to all three of these songs while writing and I think it's clear how it comes across within the story itself. I also highly recommend all three of these songs/artists as all of them make great music. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you so much for doing so! **

**And FYI, I think I will write a sequel for this that deals with the sister's rekindled relationship and developing Kristanna, along with Elsa settling into her new role as Queen. So, yay! Wish me luck! **

**If you have any ideas that deal with the subjects listed above, feel free to message me, since I've already got about half the story planned out as it is, but I need more interesting ideas on how to move the story along. I promise that I don't bite and would welcome the creative juices greatly, so whatever you might have, please message me! **

**Please, and thank you again for reading!**


End file.
